


experimenting

by Ashling



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Communication, Gah this is such a sexy trio, In this house we love and respect Rajan Rasal!, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Kala's always had a curious mind.





	experimenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



> for ConvenientAlias, enjoy!
> 
> and with big love to whoever made [this Ralagang fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ_OJlxL6x8)

Wolfgang strains to keep himself still, buried deep in Kala, pain and pleasure mixing in his face. Kala runs her hands over his thighs, soothing, and looks past him to Rajan, who looks entirely different, fending off pleasure in favor of concentration. They've done this before, often, but he still cares too much to lose himself in it until he's at the very edge; he slides into Wolfgang excruciatingly slowly. Finally, Wolfgang moans, and Kala can feel him being pressed into her.

"Yeah?" Rajan murmurs into Wolfgang's neck. Rajan’s eyes flick to Kala's face. She smiles back up at him, reassuring; she can see Wolfgang's face, dazed by the overwhelming sensation but hanging on, refusing to come just yet. 

They stay like that until Wolfgang's eyes clear. He leans down to kiss Kala, cants his hips—

"Wait," Kala says. Both men freeze. "I want to try being the middle. Not as me. As you."

Wolfgang grins; Rajan nods. No hesitation. Kala reaches up and kisses Wolfgang fiercely, bringing him down, closer, her breasts crushed to his chest.

Suddenly, the eyes looking back up at her are hers, but their lust is Wolfgang's. When she runs her hand down his collarbone, cups his breast and thumbs gently at his dark nipple, it's her voice whining, but Wolfgang who can't help himself. 

She's trembling. Rajan's at her back, inside her, his lips brushing her ear: "You okay?" 

Kala's voice is familiar to her ears, deep and ragged and desperate. _"More."_

Rajan only nudges into her a fraction, but he hits something inside her she's never had before, sunbursts a sudden sensation that wrenches Wolfgang's moans out of her. It’s barely a minute before she's coming, _hard_ , Wolfgang's slim-fingered hands in her hair and a smile in Rajan's voice: "Anything for my wife."


End file.
